mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Maker
Maker Robotic, widely known as Maker, was the former boss of The Tower. He is also the co-creator of the DocSoul as he finished and modified it after DocterDoc was murdered. History Maker was the first son born to Demolisher and his unnamed mother. From a young age, he was trained by his father in fighting to eventual become a deadly fighter. Being first born and the oldest of his brothers, he knows his father better than the others. He also has had more training then the others. Despite his father's dreadful parenting, his mother maintained a loving and caring attitude towards his son. After Schepper was born, Maker met a young Colin Doc and the two of them became great friends. His father was against this relationship as it make Maker kind and not relentless. James Doc however, liked Maker and protected him against his father if he would threaten their relationship. When Maker and Colin were in their late teens, Demolisher and James had a heated argument at the former's place, Demolisher's wife couldn't stand it anymore and wanted to end their fight but she paid a high price. Demolisher didn't saw her coming and when he wanted to attack James, she stood in his way and was accidentally killed. In a blind rage he almost destroyed everything in the area but was stopped by the combined power of Colin and Maker. From that point out the robotic brothers lived with James and his family for some time until they could find a place to live. A few months later Maker, Schepper and Creator decided to end their father's reign. The build a nuclear bomb and lured him into a trap but unfortunately he survived the attack, albeit barely. The brothers taught that he was killed but Demolisher rebuild himself aldo it took a long time. When he finally resurfaced to his sons, he revealed that he gained the power to assimilate technology into his body. Eventually the brothers were able to trap him in a Magical Asteroid which only comes by Earth every a few years or so. Physical Appearance Maker's body is completely silver colored. His torso, legs and head are also metallic silver colored. Maker's hands however are dark grey colored. His brain is also black colored, similar to his father Demolisher. Like his father, he also has black eyes. Personality Maker is an incredibly powerful foe who enjoys life. He's a calm and serious guy but can be mad sometimes. He keeps his head cool in battles and doesn't let his emotions suffer under battles quickly. He however loses some emotions when in conflict with or about his father, Demolisher. Despite his father's parenting, Maker takes care of others and remains kind to everyone. He loved his mother very much and thanks her for they way he turned out. It's because of her that Maker is kind, caring and loving to everybody, except his father. Maker also has a warm and passionate side. He took care of Noa Doc when her father Colin Doc died. He trained her with the DocSoul after completing it. He also helped Henk a lot during his new hero face and remained kind to him despite Henk attacking and going against him and his choices towards Noa, fleeing from Demolisher. Maker is also very protective over Noa. He won't allow her to gain a new Power Form or gain access to Master Control as it will make her cocky and overconfident. He however has been persuaded to do this in certain situations sometimes by Doctor Doc and Jack Spidrox. Maker's only fear is his father Demolisher because he's the only person he has never been able to defeat. He's afraid of him because he knows his father is stronger than him and fears that he won't be able to stop him and protect those he loves. He has stated to do anything in his power and to defy everything to end his life permanently. Powers and Abilities Super Strength: Maker is physically immensely strong, despite not being very tall or big. He can toss and fight opponents like Meko, Pharaoh and DiamondLord with extreme ease. He can easily break objects and other materials with his hands. If he wants, he can even mutilate the body parts of others in combat using his strength. High Durability: And thanks to his robotic body, Maker is highly durable and resistant to all kind of attacks. He has shown to endure multiple powerful attacks and also shrug them off. He has shown to take blows from powerhouses such as Telicis (PowerForm), DiamondLord and Pharaoh. Enhanced Hearing: Maker has complete control over his hearing systems and can hear with amazing clarity, distance, and even frequencies outside normal range. He is even able to hear when something bad is about to occur. He can also hear changes to the DocSoul. Genius Level Intellect: Maker has a genius level intellect, is a master inventor and can invent almost closely anything. Maker is possibly the smartest robot alive. He can immediately conceive complex formulas and models, possible results and other factors on speed comparable to super-computers as well as recall everything he has experienced, connecting and comparing known facts, etc. In addition to that he also fully understands the capabilities of the DocSoul, The Tower and the items that reside there. Photographic Deduction: Maker can figure out connections in whatever he is investigating and processing them extraordinarily fast. He can perform such feats as quickly judging the quality and flaws of weapons down to very specific details. Instilled Knowledge: Maker has knowledge instilled into his mind by scientific means, rather than acquiring it through studying or experience. His brain is connected to the complete computer network of The Tower, meaning that he knows everything that is on it. Master Hand-to-Hand Combat: Maker is a master in hand-to-hand combat. He has shown high battle prowess in direct combat without using his moves to gain any advantage and can hold his own against opponents who do. Against very powerful opponents he will only use his moves if it's necessary. Master Inventor: Maker has invented scientifically complex creations, mechanics, machines, electronics, devices, experiments, gadgetry, weaponry and so on. He is best known for having co-build The Tower, numerous weapons, (security) systems and other stuff. He also build The Tower's complete computer system and knows every piece about it. He also has full access to The Tower's everything, from its weapons to its mysterious secrets. In addition to that, he completed the DocSoul after DocterDoc died, and as such he knows and can activate any function by voice command or manual. Can use almost every Attack: Maker knows how to use almost every attack possibly, making him a deadly opponent as he's able to face everything. He cannot use moves that are exclusive to another ones signature moves. For example, Maker cannot use the Diamond moves or moves that are bound to a specific weapon like Light Cannon. Flight: In addition to that Maker can fly at normal and abnormal speeds. He can go so fast that it appears he's teleporting. Expert Magic User: Maker is also an expert magic user. He's able to cast and use powerful spells and attacks. He's so good that he doesn't need an magic item to use magic, something which is rather mysterious. He also has a great knowledge about magic. Master Combatant: Throughout the years of experience battling multiple opponents, Maker is a master combatant, having yet to be officially defeated. Something only Noa and Jack are fated to do. He was feared by many people because of his power, even his old friends. Only a few are not afraid of him nor afraid to battle him. His power and skill is often paired to Colin Doc's power and skills. Evil Form: Despite Maker's incredible power, he has one down side. Every first Sunday of every new year, Maker becomes evil for 24 hours. He has to be locked with constant security in case of escape, which always happens anyway. This sinister side of him wants to steal the DocSoul so he will be evil forever. As such, should he escape Noa has to flee until the 24 hours have past. He will fight anyone who comes in his way and very few can stand ground. Many have been defeated within one move, while others after a while. However eventually these people were defeated too. Only Noa was able to use her official form and using her two weapons to drive him to the edge of surrender. Fighting Mode: Maker's specialty is fighting, which gives him access to his own 'Power From' called Fighting Mode. This Mode enhances and increases his fighting capabilities, making him extremely deadly. Signature Moves Maker's signature moves are: *'Ultimate Maker Ball': Maker creates an extremely powerful black energy ball with black static surrounding it between his hands and then he fires the ball at his target(s), making a big explosion on impact. *'Terra-Blaze-Soul': Maker's eyes glow light blue and he raises his two arms into the air. His body then becomes surrounded in a crimson aura. He then brings his arms down to the ground and a black and crimson force field of energy appears around his body and expands outwards throughout the whole battlefield, creating destruction all around it. However this attack makes him incredibly tired and everyone who was in this attack's range is unable to battle or will faint to this. **This attack is highly dangerous even for Maker himself and it's the 1st on the list of the Dangerous 10. So far only Maker is able to use this attack successfully. Special Ability Maker's special ability is Fighting Mode. This ability enhances and increases Maker's fighting power and changes his form to a more powerful form. His attacks become more powerful but it weakens his body afterwards when he changes back. Weaknesses/Resistances Maker has complete control over his hearing so he can resist himself against sound based attacks as well as powerful vibrations. If Maker's brain is offline or ejected, his body will be trapped in a motionless state. Despite Maker's instilled knowledge, he can still acquire knowledge by studying and experience. If his connection to The Tower is erupted, he will become much weaker. When Maker won't be the Boss of The Tower, he will also lose his great powers. Maker's special ability causes his body to weaken afterwards when he has changed back. That's the main reason why he only uses this ability if it's absolutely necessary. Aldo Maker is known to be the world greatest fighter, he cannot defeat his more powerful father Demolisher alone. Trivia *Maker is currently the only person alive who has the title: Greatest Warrior of all time. *Maker has taken care for Noa for about ten years. DocterDoc also parented her for ten years. *Maker created a special program for the DocSoul so his father cannot take it from her. *Maker is the person who found the major bug that prevented the DocSoul from working properly. *Creator's enhanced vision, Maker's enhanced hearing and Schepper's enhanced taste are based on Mizaru, Kikazaru, Iwazaru. Also known as the Three Wise Monkeys. **These powers are also the opposite from the phrase: "see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil. *According to Maker himself, his Evil Form is the lasting result of his father's parenting and the wrathful and dreadful training. He also said that his Evil Form releases and unveils his real emotions, feelings and personality that he inherited from his father. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Category:Heroes Category:Robots Category:Former Villains Category:Supporting Characters Category:Inventors Category:DocSoul Wielders Category:Treasure Hunters Category:Professors